In general, keyboards are widely used as devices for inputting information to computers, electronic devices, or various terminals.
Keyboards are universally used because they can perform various functions via user-friendly manipulation. However, it is not easy to reduce the sizes of keyboards so that they can be held by one hand.
Recently, in keeping with the rapid development of hardware and software in areas such as semiconductor technology, information processing technology and communication technology, electronic devices or handheld terminals are further reduced in size and have developed into handheld computers. Furthermore, with the rapid development of graphic user interface (GUI) technology, data input environments are becoming increasingly varied and complex.
In this situation, the importance of data input within various electronic devices or handheld terminals has further increased. Furthermore, users' desire to input a larger amount of data via simpler and more intuitive manipulation has also gradually increased.
That is, there is a need for an input device, into which an input unit of appropriate size via which input is performed within a finger movement range more rapidly and easily, conventional qwerty arrangement-type input selection locations which are friendly to users, and a more natural input method of applying various functions and user-friendly manipulation environment of the keyboard to the users of small-sized electronic devices or various handheld terminals without a change have been incorporated.
As a related technology, an English Alphabet input system using 6 key buttons (Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0304005 registered on Jan. 29, 2003) has been disclosed.